retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Map
The Island of Tarpaulin is a large floating landmass admiss the Sky Sea . There are 24 notable locations, as well as the 18 gates. Locations #'Sky Sea - '''A familiar sight from Cannvi Island, the endless Sky Sea. Nothing but clouds... but unlinke Cannvi, very distant shapes can be seen. Unfortunatley, anyone who has tried to reach those shapes before have been met with disaster. #'Mt. Mercury - A rather odd terrain compared to everything else. While the lands surrounding it are covered in soft grasses, this one is covered in hard ground that gleams in the sun. Many don't venture here as the ground is not fertile; heck, you can hardly break it! Like it's pure metal... within the mountain itself is a lava that looks more like molten silver. Bu it hasn't erupted in YEARS. #Submerged Caverns - What appears to be a normal lake is actually... very, VERY deep. Seemingly going down into a void, there are multiple caverns in the sides of the lake. But you won't be able to explore these caverns and its treasures unless you get some diving equipment! Or if, well, you're a water type! #Ghastly Glades - The gloomiest place within Tarpaulin, there are justting rocks and gravestones covered in grass everywhere, spirits floating along without a care in the world. Many come here to bury their dead, as they pass away, but many of those dead come back to life, and traverse the streets again. It's quite a odd place... #Sandy Fields - A very flat place full of shrubs and sand, this place feels hardly habitable, but alas people come here, as the wind lightly blows across the plains. Actually, people LIVE here! #Electron Productions - The very location where everyone gets their electrical power! This seems like a well built place, nothing out of health code or falling apart. With it being so close to Meloxi, it's easily well kept. #Infested Ruins - The remains of a old city near the Jade Amazon, the place is overrun with Bug Pokemon- Some much larger then others. Strong spider webs and nests litter the old buildings, which crumble under the slightest touch. Explorers, beware. #Ancient Crystal Masoleum - An old temple, the resting place of the ancient, this building is covered with glowing crystals inside and out. Treasures wait within, but the undead might be as well...? #Molten Generators - A rocky field with lava pools and rivers, a few ironworks factories make their home here, where most of the steel and construction materials are produced. They all have a huge tank of water... just in case! #Honor Stadium - A huge tower, just off the shore by the Jade Amazon , it rises high into the sky, and can only be accessed by airship. Strong fighters come here for tournaments... and ten of the strongest await near the top... #Eerie Labs - As the name implies, this place is the eeriest place within Tarpaulin. It's constant pouring out purple fog, which when breathed in, causes a lot of trouble for the body. Nobody knows who goes in there, but it is for sure the most dangerous place to bee. Unless you're a Steel or Poison type. #Sunny Abode - A huge field, completley covered with overgrown grass. Who knows what's hiding there? Watch your step! Or get some stilts, or something. #Jade Amazon - A huge rainforest - towering treesm fruits and flowers of all kinds... and dragons! Loads of dragons. And treasure, too. Good luck though - most dragons here don't take kindly to visitors... especially 'visitors' looting their caves and nests! #Sanguine Stronghold - An old fortress of past days, and located on the edge of the Ghastly Glades, there's always a feeling of dread when one explores this place. Dark types roam about, thieves search for any loot.. and one can't help but wonder about the bloody battles that could have occurred here. #Capacity Courtyard - A sort of community shut out from the rest of the island, those honing their psychic powers come here to learn and train. Of course, that doesn't stop fighting types from challening them! Some fighters even remain here! #Cottony Plains - Instead of slopes of grass, these plains are slopes of what appear to be cotton puff flowers! It's very soft and very peaceful here, although there are the occasional territorial Pokemon here and there.. but it's just so nice people tend to sleep out here! #Frozen Sahara -''' The coldest area of Tarpualin, the 'sand' here is more like very fine snow with sand-like qualities. (Although it will still melt in your hands). Miles and miles of it. Better to be a fire type or brign a heater- especially if you're stuck out here all night! #'Tulit - '''A sandstone city located in the Sandy Fields . The people here are content with their lifestyles, and don't seem to be bothered by the sand... and the occsional sandstorm. This place is also a prime spot to learn how to dance and to play music, as well as something else... #Meloxi - The huge city located in the center of Tarpaulin, nearly everything a person needs is located here. Shops, the hospital, you name it! It's probably here. #Kelsey Ports - A port city located on the cold shores of the Frozen Sahara , this is where the airships are docked. Unfortunatley, a lot of them cannot go too far out due to some sort of storm barrier formed in the Sky Sea . But there are still a few that circle the island and go to get supplies. #'Vered - Located on a small island, not too far from Tarpaulin, this community is for the well off, is well kept, and well guarded. It's also a place for those who just want to get away from city life. Don't think it's one of those 'everything must be the same' communities, though - there ARE some characters here! #Jaded Community - A small village deep within the Jade Amazon , the inhabitants here have turned down technology to live off the land. Of course, with dragons constantly eating crops and threating homes, many here are little on edge... #Riley Farms -'Another island not too far from Tarpaulin, this is where all the meat, veggies, fruits, and mounts are raised. The large yellow building is the Farmer's Market, where you can purchase not only the freshest foods right from the vine, but also one of the places where craftsmen sell their stuff. The red building is where the mounts are kept, and the fields are, well, the fields. Don't be fooled by the map - this place has PLENTY of fields and plenty of room. The land here is very fertile! #'Strange Island - ' A bizarre mountain range has appeared a little ways from Tarpaulin. The only thing there is the entrance to a mine...and a little ways in, a portal! Entering this portal will warp you to strange places...It is essentially a Mystery Dungeon, where you, the roleplayers, can create your own little places to explore and DM. Please note that this place doesn't have anything to do with the main plot, but you can create your own personal mini-plots. The dungeon also follows the rules of Retype, so things are not what they seem! The Gates *'Flying Gate - Closed - Sky Sea''' *'Steel Gate - Closed - Mt. Mercury' *'Water Gate - Closed - Submerged Caverns' *'Ghost Gate - Cleared - Ghastly Glades' *'Ground Gate - Closed - Sandy Field' *'Electric Gate -Shard Found - Electron Productions' *'Bug Gate - Closed - Infested Ruins' *'Rock Gate - Closed - Ancient Crystal Masoleum' *'Fire Gate - Closed - Molten Generators' *'Fighting Gate - Closed - Honor Stadium' *'Poison Gate - Cleared - Eerie Labs' *'Grass Gate - Closed - Sunny Abode' *'Dragon Gate - Closed - Jade Amazon' *'Dark Gate - Cleared - Sanguine Stronghold' *'Psychic Gate - Cleared - Capacity Courtyard' *'Normal Gate - Cleared - Cottony Plains' *'Ice Gate - Closed - Frozen Sahara' *'????? Gate - Closed - Meloxi' Category:Locations